Because of the Kids : FR
by Poseidon-san
Summary: Bella est institutrice dans une école privée. Edward est un pédiatre. Tout deux ont une passion pour les enfants. Que va-t-il se passer quand ces enfants vont décider de jouer aux entremetteurs ? Résumé complet disponible. Personnages Humains
1. Prologue

**Because of children**

PROLOGUE

Bonjour chers amis.

Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette fiction, j'en suis simplement la traductrice, la vrai auteure est twilightdoctor. Je vous conseil de lire l'histoire en anglais, ce qui est beaucoup plus plaisant. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et nous n'en copions rien : nous les utilisons pour créer une toute autre histoire.

Résumé.

Bella Swan a vécut un petit quelque chose traumatisant dans son enfance. Un petit quelque chose qui a, sans nuls doutes, été provoqué par le fait d'être la fillette du directeur du FBI de l'état de Washington.

A travers les années, Bella a mis sa vie derrière elle, afin de privilégier les activités avec les enfants.

A présent, elle enseigne dans une prestigieuse école privée dans le Maryland. Cette école particulière répond aux besoins dits « normaux » et ceux qui nécessitent un mode d'enseignement dit « spécial ».

Spécialisé dans l'oncologie pédiatrique, Edward Cullen est un docteur qui adore les enfants. Il participe à l'aide d'une communauté à Baltimore, dans le Maryland. Cette communauté est financée par sa mère.

Edward est un homme qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance dans ses relations amoureuse, c'est pourquoi il a choisit de laisser le temps faire les choses en ce qui concerne cette partie de sa vie.

Que va-t-il se passer quand ses yeux s'ouvriront grâce à une magnifique brunette ?

Quel rôle vont prendre les enfants, qui ont été une énorme part de leurs vies respectives, joueront-t-ils aux entremetteurs ?

Laissez-vous rejoindre le couple et tous les autres dans cette histoire qui se base sur deux questions de la vie :

- Comment faut-il vivre sa vie ?

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

Rating M pour les lemons dans les futurs chapitres !

Comme je l'ais déjà dit, je ne suis pas l'auteure mais la traductrice.

Ne vous plaignez pas si les chapitres sont trop longs ou trop courts à votre goûts, je n'y peux rien.

Rappelez-vous simplement que ceci n'est qu'un prologue.


	2. Isabella Swan

**Because of the Kids.**

_Chapitre 1 : Isabella Swan_

Bella

J'étais assise sur une des chaises longues qui se trouvent dans mon patio, un verre de thé glacé dans la main. J'étais partie sur une de ces réflexions existentielles sur le changement radical de ma vie, ces derniers temps. J'étais vraiment blessée. Non pas physiquement, mais mon moi mental en avait prit plein la tronche. Ma famille fait bonne impression maintenant. J'ai un travail qui paie bien, je veux dire, vraiment bien. Et surtout, je fais ce que j'aime plus au monde : enseigner et être entourée d'enfants.

Mes réflexions profondes furent interrompues par la sonnerie qu'émettait mon téléphone fixe. Je le ramassais et le portais à mon oreille.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, suis-je bien en contact avec Isabella Swan ? Demanda une voix féminine.

- C'est moi. Puis-je savoir qui appel ? Répondis-je

- Oh, bonjour ! Je suis Angela Webber. Je suis prof à l'académie de Mayfield. J'ai été informée par notre secrétaire, Madame Cope, que vous alliez commencer chez nous la semaine prochaine… Expliqua-t-elle.

- En effet, je vais m'occuper du premier grade et de quelques classes spéciales. L'informais-je.

- Oh, je vois ! J'enseigne aux mêmes classes. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont demandés de te montrer les ficelles de l'école. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si ça te disais que nous nous rencontrions ce week-end, enfin, si tu es disponible bien sûr ! J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux… Avoua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravie ! Que suggères-tu pour notre rencontre ?

- J'ai entendu que tu viens d'emménager, je dois moi-même acheter quelques meubles, alors peut-être pourrions nous déjeuner et ensuite aller au magasin ? Suggéra-t-elle. A vrai dire, c'était une bonne idée.

- Bien, je dois juste faire une petite course, mais ton idée est sympa ! Comment y allons-nous ?

- Disons rendez-vous à l'Eastpoint Mall (centre commercial) ? On y mange, et puis on va au cœur de Pokesville, il y a un grand magasin de meuble juste à côté.

- Ok ! Alors à demain, midi à l'Eastpoint Mall ? Elle confirma et me donna son numéro avant de raccrocher.

J'étais une sacrée veinarde. Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme de professeur et eu mon doctorat en éducation spécialisée, j'ai trouvé un travail permanent dans l'une des écoles privées les plus réputées ici, à Baltimore. Cette école n'était nul autre que l'Académie de Mayfield. J'allais bientôt enseigner à des dizaines d'étudiants au premier grade mais aussi à des enfants avec des cours spécialisés.

A travers mon cursus scolaire, je suis tombée amoureuse des enfants. Parfois, ils peuvent être irritants et méchants, mais leurs manières de voir la vie sont tellement fascinantes !

Je venais juste de finir de déménager dans mon nouveau chez moi. Après avoir eu le job, j'ai décider de troquer mon appartement pour une maison. Pour plusieurs raisons, je pense que je vais faire ma vie ici, en plus, avoir une telle augmentation d'espace est très agréable !

J'ai acheté une maison modeste de deux étages. Cette maison comporte trois chambres à coucher. Avec quel argent, une jeune femme seule de mon âge peut s'offrir une maison ? Grâce à l'héritage de ma grand-mère. Au premier étage, il y a un salon avec quelques canapés et une table basse au centre. La cuisine a sans doutes toutes les fonctions possibles et inimaginables, il y a aussi ce magnifique comptoir en granit sur lequel je déjeune le matin. Le comptoir offre d'ailleurs une vue sur la fenêtre. Ma cuisine est connectée à la salle à manger où j'ai placé une table ovale autour de laquelle huit personnes peuvent s'installer.

Au deuxième étage, se trouve ma chambre à coucher, l'autre chambre occupe la fonction de bureau. Tout comme les autres chambre, je dispose de ma propre salle de bain.

Une fois que le soleil commença à amorcer sa descente dans le ciel, je rentrais à l'intérieur pour préparer quelque chose de rapide à manger avant d'aller me coucher. J'ai opté pour une salade et un sandwich que je dégustais devant le journal télévisé. Il n'y avait pas de grandes nouvelles aujourd'hui. Je lavais mon assiette, pris une douche et me coucha dans mon lit douillet.

L'achat de mes dernières décorations et de mes meubles avec Angela se passa très bien. Cette fille était géniale. Elle avait à peu de choses près ma taille, une longue chevelure noire, des yeux en amande, un hâle basané. Elle m'apprit quelques petites choses basiques sur les différentes particularités de l'académie. En somme, la journée s'était bien déroulée.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons rencontrer les élèves, tout comme leurs parents. Cette rencontre avait pour but de prendre connaissance des locaux, de la disposition des bâtiments. J'avais choisi de porter une robe pour l'occasion, de toute façon, ce serait une journée calme et je n'aurais pas besoin de cavaler derrière des petits bouts de cinq ans.

Après m'être douchée, je me suis postée devant mon dressing et j'ai choisi mes habits. J'avais pris une robe beige en cachemire, un collier brun et des bottes qui montaient jusqu'à mes genoux. J'ai vérifié mon sac deux fois pour être certaine de ne rien avoir oublié.

Quand je fus certaine d'avoir tout ce qu'il me fallait, je fermais la maison à double tour et entrais dans mon véhicule. Une Mini couleur chocolat. J'ai toujours eu cette addiction pour les petites voitures : On peut les garer n'importe où. Je déposais mes affaires sur la banquette arrière et conduisis jusqu'à l'école.

J'ai directement trouvé un emplacement libre et facile d'accès. Je suis sortie du véhicule et pris mon portable hors de mon sac pour téléphoner à Angela afin de la retrouver. J'ai composé son numéro, pris mon sac et me suis dirigée vers l'enceinte du bâtiment.

- BELLAAA !

J'entendis quelqu'un crier derrière moi. Je fis volte face et découvris Angela qui marchait vers moi d'un pas pressé. À ses côtés se trouvait un grand homme aux cheveux bruns clairs. Je m'arrêtais pour me retrouver à leurs hauteurs et nous sommes entrés.

- Salut Bella ! Je te présente mon petit ami, Ben. Ben, voici la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé, elle sort de la faculté, Bella.

- Heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Dis-je

- De même, Angie m'a énormément parlé de toi ces derniers jours ! Répondit-il

- Ah bon ? Que des bonnes choses j'espère ! Blaguais-je

- Evidemment ! Nous devrions y aller.

Il m'offrit son autre bras, l'autre étant occupé par Angela. Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à l'académie. Nous prîmes places aux côté de Mr Varner. Le directeur entra dans la pièce, nous donna les classes qui nous étaient assignées et la liste des élèves que nous allions avoir pour toute l'année.

- Alors, quelle est ton local de base ? Demanda Angela une fois que le directeur eut quitté la pièce.

- Euh, laisse moi voir, le numéro 157. Répondis-je

- C'est génial ! J'occupe le 155, nous serons l'une à côté de l'autre ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire tandis que Ben arrivait vers elle.

- Te verrais-je pour le déjeuné mon amour ? La questionna-t-il.

- Oui ! A toutes les pauses ! Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. C'était mignon.

- Super. Passe une bonne journée, à plus tard Bella ! Il se retourna et pénétra dans le hall.

- Où va-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Il enseigne aux classes supérieures, du coup, ses locaux se trouvent au troisième étage. Expliqua-t-elle tandis que nous déposions nos sacs et partions vers nos classes.

Quand j'arrivais à ma classe, j'examinais la pièce. Je regardais un peu le type de matériel qui était à ma disposition. Cette classe stockait énormément de choses. Les jouets étaient tous rassemblés dans un coin et il y avait une grande étagère avec des livres en guise de bibliothèque dans l'autre coin. Des petites tables et chaises trônaient au milieu de la pièce et sur les côtés. Sur le mur face à la porte, des crochets ont été fixé pour permettre aux enfants de se débarrasser de leurs manteaux. A côté des crochets, se dressait une grande étagère avec des compartiments divisés en carrés.

De toute la classe, il y avait un seul mur vide, j'imaginais que les enfants pourraient y coller leurs travaux d'activités. Une fois la chaise de mon bureau adaptée à ma hauteur, je rangeais mes affaires dans les tiroirs. Au bout de dix minutes, les enfants commençaient déjà à entrer dans le local avec les parents sur leurs talons. J'attrapais des cartes et un feutre et avançais vers l'entrée pour me présenter.

La première élève que j'accueillais était une adorable petite fille aux cheveux couleur caramel court. Sa chevelure restait en place à l'aide d'un nœud.

- Coucou ! Mon nom est Bella Swan, je serais ton professeur cette année. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demandais-je un fois que je fus à la hauteur de ses yeux. Je lui tendis aussi la main.

Elle était hésitante, elle regarda sa maman avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Bonjour. Je suis Cora Smith. Répondit-elle en même temps qu'elle serra ma main, comme une grande.

- Je sus contente de te connaître Cora !

J'écrivis son nom sur l'une des cartes et la lui tendis.

- Cora, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas choisir ton casier dans l'étagère ? Quand tu l'auras choisi, colle la carte dessus. Le jour de la rentrée, on écrira le nom de tout le monde dessus.

Elle prit la carte et se dirigea vers l'étagère.

Je me relevais et saluais la mère.

- Bonjour Madame Smith.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Mlle Swan. Répliqua-t-elle en serra ma main que je lui avais offerte.

- Y-a-t-il des choses importantes que je devrais savoir sur Cora ? J'aimais être avertie en cas de problème, afin d'éviter une situation de crise.

- Oh, euh, non. Pas pour le moment. Cora est très ouverte, je suis sûre qu'elle va vite s'habituer à sa nouvelle classe.

J'hochais la tête et pris quelques notes. Je fis la même chose pour chaque enfant que je rencontrais. Les enfants avaient choisi leurs casiers, après une heure, le personnel de cuisine de l'école commença la distribution de collations pour les enfants et parents.

Je discutais avec un des pères quand je sentis quelque chose tirer le bas de ma robe avec force. Mon regard descendit et plongea dans deux iris d'un bleu froid. Je me baissais pour rencontrer le garçon à la hauteur des yeux.

- Salut ! Mon nom est Bella Swan, je suis ton institutrice cette année. Quel est ton nom ?

- Riley. Répondit-il. J'écrivis son nom sur une carte et la lui donna.

- Voila, tu vas pouvoir aller choisir ton casier. N'oublie pas de mettre la carte dedans, comme ça on saura que c'est le tien. Fait attention qu'il ne soit pas déjà pris, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et couru vers le meuble. Il choisit rapidement un casier vide et revint vers moi.

- Alors Riley, où sont tes parents ?

Il prit ma main et me conduisit vers une grande femme. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Ses cheveux blond long tombaient en une magnifique cascade dorée sur son corps du tonnerre. Avec ses yeux bleus clairs, elle semblait être sortie tout droit d'un prestigieux magazine de mode.

- Maman, maman ! Voici mon institutrice ! S'exclama Riley.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan. Me présentais-je.

Nous nous serrâmes la main et elle se présenta à son tour :

- Rosalie Cullen, enchantée.

- Madame Cullen, y-a-t-il quelque chose de particulier que je dois savoir sur Riley ? Demandais-je, comme je l'avais fait avec les autres parents.

- Non, rien de particulier. Sa sœur est dans la classe de Mademoiselle Webber. Il est un peu timide, mais une fois qu'il parle, c'est presque impossible de l'arrêter. Elle prit une collation dans un bac et la donna à son fils.

J'avais déjà observé Riley discuter avec un autre enfant, du nom d'Austin, je crois. Ça me prendrait au moins deux trois jours pour connaître tous leurs noms.

Madame Cullen et moi parlions quand un homme de forte carrure entra. Il avait des cheveux bruns clair court et aussi des yeux bleus, une petite fille blonde trottinait derrière lui pour rester à sa hauteur. La petite fille regardait Riley avec une certaine insistance et je présumais que c'était la sœur et le père de Riley. Ils marchaient vers nous et Rosalie fit les présentations.

- Voici mon mari, Emmett Cullen et ma fille, Bree. Bella Swan est la prof de Riley.

Je tendis la main et Emmett la serra et l'embrassa, tel un gentleman. Tout à coup, je sentis le sang monter à mes joues. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud.

- Oh ! Regarde Rose ! Elle rougit ! C'est si mignon ! S'exclama-t-il. Rose lui frappa le bras.

- Aïe ! Pas de violence devant les enfants, bébé !

- Excusez mon mari ! Il doit passer trop de temps avec nos jumeaux… S'excusa Rosalie.

- Pas de problème.

Les familles s'en allèrent au compte gouttes avant le lunch. Je me suis rendu dans la salle qui nous était réservée et aperçu Angela. Nous avons beaucoup parlé des enfants que nous venions de rencontrer. Nous étions deux chanceuses d'avoir de si bonnes classes. Vers treize heures, nous devions avoir une séance avec les élèves d'éducation spécialisée. On a mangé un bout ensemble et nous nous sommes rendue vers le gymnase. L'accueil de ce groupe nécessitait une bien plus grande salle, et ce même si nous n'avions que trois élèves chacune.

Ce fût des présentations rapides, car les enfants se distrayaient rapidement. Maggie Green, la première fillette que j'ai rencontré avait le syndrome d'Asperger*. Mon deuxième écolier était Brett Warner atteint du ADHD**. Mon dernier élève est Collin Randal, avec son syndrome de Down***.

(Voir bas de page pour plus d'explications)

Après la rencontre avec les enfants et leurs parents, je suis revenue à mon local pour rassembler mes affaires. Il me restait à aller au centre de la communauté où j'enseignais l'écriture créative à des jeunes adultes en semaine et des jeunes enfants pendant les weekends.

J'arrivais au centre vers seize heures. J'ai rejoins le local que nous utilisions d'habitude pour nos cours. Plusieurs enfants entrèrent une demi heure plus tard, nous pouvions commencer le cours.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de classe. A vrai dire, je suis vraiment excitée de quitter mon domicile pour rejoindre l'académie. Mon choix vestimentaire fut rapide : je portais un pantalon noir et un chemisier taupe à manches courtes.

Une fois prête, j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai bondi dans ma voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'école prenait à peu de choses près une quinzaine de minutes. J'étais tellement excitée, que je me retrouverais à l'école beaucoup trop tôt. A la place, j'optais pour l'option Starbucks, rien de tel qu'un macchiato Caramel !

J'arrivais à l'école avec tout de même tente minutes d'avance. J'ai rangé mes affaires. Histoire de faire passer le temps, je suis passée devant la classe d'Angela. J'ai découvert avec déception qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Je m'assis donc à mon bureau, et préparait le matériel pour les enfants.

J'ai sorti des armoires les lettres découpées, les crayons, les feutres, les paillettes, et les marqueurs. Les bras chargés, je plaçais les outils de dessins au centre de chaque tables qui pouvaient accueillir chacune trois enfants. Je disposais le matériel sur la dernière table lorsqu'Angela entra dans la pièce.

- Salut Bella ! Voici Jessica Stanley, elle travaille dans le local juste devant le bureau de Madame Cope.

La jeune femme était de notre taille. Elle possédait des cheveux bruns foncés qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule et avait les yeux bleus. Est-ce que tout le monde avait les yeux bleus ici ?

- Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan !

- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Ça fait du bien de voir des nouvelles têtes, ici, à Mayfield.

- Pareillement. Répondis-je alors que les premiers écoliers pénétraient dans la pièce.

Je me tenais debout dans le chambranle de la porte et demandais aux élèves de suspendre leurs manteaux à un crochet et de poser leurs sacs dans leurs casiers. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, j'expliquais les activités de la journée.

- Bonjour les enfants !

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan ! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Okay ! Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à apprendre l'alphabet pour que vous puissiez décorez vos casiers avec vos noms.

Je donnais les instructions et tout le monde se mit au travail.

- Alors, qui parmi vous, sait me dire quelle est la première lettre de l'alphabet ? Demandais-je. D'un coup, ils levèrent tous la main. D'accord, nous allons le dire tous ensemble. Quelle est la première lettre de l'alphabet ?

- A ! Crièrent-ils.

- Bravo ! Prenez la lettre A dans le paquet au milieu de la table et montrez-la moi.

Ils la prirent et la montrèrent.

- Bien ! Maintenant, si vous avez la lettre A dans votre nom, gardez la. Sinon, vous pouvez la remettre dans le tas.

Ils firent docilement ce que je leur demandais et nous avons répété l'exercice avec toutes les autres lettres de l'alphabet.

Je fis un rapide tour de la classe afin de vérifier et corriger les prénoms. Quand tout fut prêt et que les noms étaient bien orthographiés, je décidais de faire une pause pour la collation. Cela me permettait de le faire avant le bricolage, car je savais que la classe serait sans dessus dessous après cela.

Nous avons pris un quart d'heure de pause. Les élèves ont bien mangé, donc nous avons commencé l'activité. Je déambulais entre les tables pour veiller au grain. J'aidais quelques un à couper des formes ou pour mettre des paillettes. Quand le travail fut achevé, je les conduisis un à un pour qu'ils se lavent les mains.

Il était encore un peu tôt avant le fin des cours et tout était rangé. Je demandais aux enfants ce qu'ils voulaient faire et ils répondirent avec joie qu'ils voulaient une histoire. J'allais à la bibliothèque, déroula un tapis et pris un livre.

Les enfants sont venus s'asseoir sur le tapis et j'ai commencé la lecture du livre. Avant de tourner les pages, je montrais les images. Je lus la dernière phrase lorsque la cloche sonna.

L'école imposait aux parents de venir chercher leurs enfants dans les classes, et ce pour des raisons de sécurité. S'ils ne savaient pas venir, l'école devait être prévenue. Le jour de présentation, une liste avait été remise aux professeurs. Cette liste contenait tous les noms des personnes qui étaient autorisée à récupérer les enfants. Nous attendions donc que les parents arrivent. Ces derniers finirent par arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne restait que Riley et Austin. Je m'assis à mon bureau et préparais mon plan de leçon tandis que les garçons regardaient les images du livre lu en classe.

- Bella, excuses-moi. Appela Angela depuis le chambranle.

- Hey Angela ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je. Je vis qu'elle avait Bree dans les bras.

- Je peux te laisser Bree un moment ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes…

- Pas de soucis.

Je me levais et m'avançais vers elles. Je me présentais brièvement à Bree. Elle prit ma main et je l'emmenais là où son frère et Austin jouaient. Elle choisit un autre livre et s'assis à l'une des tables. La mère d'Austin arriva pour récupérer son fils, et il ne resta que les jumeaux Cullen.

La pièce était calme et je sursautais quand le téléphone sur mon bureau sonna.

- Allo ?

- Bella ? C'est Jessica. Madame Cullen a appelé pour nous prévenir que c'est ça belle mère qui va venir prendre les enfants. M'informa-t-elle.

- D'accord. Merci du message Jess'.

Je raccrochais et m'adressais aux enfants.

- Les enfants, votre maman a téléphoné et a dit que votre mamy vient vous chercher aujourd'hui. Dis-je.

J'eus à peine fini ma phrase qu'ils sautillaient en rigolant

- Hey, que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je leur ai dit que leur grand-mère allait passer pour les prendre et ils ont commencé à sauté. Expliquais-je en riant.

- C'est que vous devez beaucoup aimer votre mamy ! Constata Angela.

- OUIII ! Répondirent-ils. Riley prit la parole. C'est trop cool chez mamy. Il y a des cookies, des jouets et des jeux vidéo. Quand papy est à la maison, on a le droit de jouer avec des jouets de docteur, et je peux entendre son cœur ! Dit-il sans respirer.

- Et après, mamy nous emmène dans son jardin pour cueillir des fleurs pour maman ou pour tata Alice. Après, je l'ai à faire des cookies, on va nager ou je l'aide à choisir les couleurs pour son travail ! Continua Bree sur sa lancée.

- Wouahh ! Que des bonnes choses ! Dis-je et ils se mirent à crier.

- MAMY !

Je me retournais et vis une femme très belle, debout devant la porte. Elle aussi avait ma taille, des cheveux caramels qui tombaient à ses épaules et des yeux gris clair.

- Bonjour ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Rosalie m'a appelée il y a que quelques minutes et je devais absolument finir quelque chose.

- Oh, pas de soucis Madame. Je suis Bella Swan, l'enseignante de Riley. Voici Angela Webber, l'institutrice de Bree.

- Esmé Cullen. Répondit-elle en me serrant franchement la main.

Elle se tourna vers les enfants et les appela pour partir. Riley mit son manteau et attrapa son sac, tandis qu'Angela emmena Bree dans leur classe pour prendre ses affaires.

- Est-ce que Riley a été sage ? Demanda soudainement Esmé.

- Oh oui ! Il a été très gentil, je suis certaine que l'année se passera très bien. Dis-je, alors que Riley vint vers nous.

Il tira sur la main d'Esmé et elle se glissa à sa hauteur. Il lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Cette mystérieuse chose fit sourire Esmé et elle se releva.

- En effet, tu as raison. Elle l'est mon chéri, tu as bon goût comme ton père.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit, je me demande bien de quoi ils parlaient.

Angela revint avec Bree et ils nous quittèrent.

Angela et moi avons déjeuné à la cantine avant notre court avec les enfants de classes spéciales.

**Syndrome d'Asperger** : Le syndrome d'Asperger est un désordre neuro-biologique faisant partie des syndromes autistiques. Il a été classé plus récemment en tant que trouble du développement d'ordre cognitif. Ce n'est pas un syndrome rare : sa prévalence est de 1 enfant sur 250 et il semble affecter les garçons plus fréquemment. Il a été décrit pour la première fois en 1944 par Hans Asperger, un pédiatre autrichien. Les personnes atteintes ont généralement des capacités intellectuelles proches de la normale avec des particularités qui apparaissent dès le début de l'enfance. Les problèmes comportementaux consistent en une incapacité à établir une communication ou des liens sociaux. Il n'y a pas de traitement curatif. La prise en charge est symptomatique et rééducative

**ADHD** : L'ADHD ou 'trouble déficitaire de l'attention avec hyperactivité' est un syndrome relativement grave qui affecte autant l'enfant que son proche entourage, comme sa famille et sa classe.

**Syndrome de Down (= Trisomie 21)** : Le syndrome de Down, aussi appelé trisomie 21 est une anomalie chromosomique congénitale provoquée par la présence d'un chromosome surnuméraire pour la 21e paire. Ses signes cliniques sont très nets, un retard cognitif est observé, associé à des modifications morphologiques particulières. C'est l'une des maladies génétiques les plus communes, avec une prévalence de 9,2 pour 10 000 naissances vivantes, aux États-Unis.

L'un des traits les plus notables est le déficit du développement cognitif (intelligence), mais aussi des malformations congénitales comme des cardiopathies. Le QI des enfants atteints de syndrome de Down est extrêmement variable. Un certain nombre de patients souffrent de complications dites « orthopédiques » imposant l'hospitalisation[4]. Les anomalies musculo-squelettiques sont souvent source de complications. Avec les progrès de la médecine et le suivi paramédical (telle que l'orthophonie), la qualité de vie des personnes trisomiques 21 s'est considérablement améliorée, ainsi que leur espérance de vie. Les personnes atteintes de trisomie 21 sont également connues pour la qualité de leurs relations avec les autres.

_Bonjour, Voici la version rééditée du début de la traduction de Takeapen. Je tiens à préciser que c'est Take qui a traduit, je n'effectue qu'un travail long de correction, mise en forme. Les chapitres seront publiés à peu près toutes les 2 semaines, nous essayerons d'être le plus régulier possible, mais les aléas de la vie font que, malheureusement, nous avons parfois d'autres obligations. Nous tenons toute fois à vous remercier de votre soutien et de votre compréhension._

_Takeapen et Poséidon-san_


	3. Edward Anthony Cullen

**Because of the kids**

Chapter 2

Edward Anthony Cullen, MD

Quelle journée de dingue… Je roulais en direction de la sortie de Baltimore, me dirigeant vers ma maison à Essex. Déjà un an que j'avais acheté cette propriété au bord de l'eau. J'avais déjà à l'époque, ressentis le besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir quitter la ville et son agitation. Je ne voulais pas emprunter la maison de campagne de mes parents à Dundalk. De toute façon, j'avais les moyens de me payer cette maison. Mon travail me rendait un revenu agréable, et l'héritage que j'ai perçu au décès de mes grands-parents me permettait de vivre sans restrictions.

Ma demeure trône sur un hectare de terre. Mon style de maison avait des connotations country, et était bâtie sur deux étages. Lorsqu'on pénètre dans la maison par la porte principale, vous traversez le hall qui débouche sur le salon. Ce dernier possède un post de télévision, des poutres purement décoratives, ainsi qu'un haut plafond. Le salon contenait également un couple de fauteuils ainsi que des chaises situées de part et d'autres d'une table basse en chêne Hyde.

L'arrière de la maison était entièrement vitré, et on pouvait apercevoir la piscine et la baie derrière elle. L'entièreté du côté gauche de mon salon était une cheminée en pierre. La cuisine, quant à elle était assez ouverte. Les meubles étaient faits d'inox avec du granit clair sur le dessus.

A gauche de la cuisine, se tient une petite salle de jeux, qui fait aussi office de salle de musique. Au second étage, se localisait une grande salle de bains ainsi que deux chambres d'ami. Les deux chambres étaient reliées à un balcon offrant une incommensurable vue sur Chesapeake Bay.

Bref, retournons à ma journée. Je crois que j'aurais pu la qualifier de journée mitigée. Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu un patient. Il était atteint du lymphome d'Hodgkin. D'un autre côté, un autre patient touché par le Sarcome Ewing se trouvait en nette amélioration. Et puis, à la clinique, les bébés se portaient tous bien. Ca soulage le stress apporté par ma sous-spécialité.

Il y a quelques petites choses à propos de moi que vous devriez savoir.

J'ai vingt huit ans. Célibataire, on peut dire que je suis un grand spécialiste de l'oncologie pédiatrique (NC : Cancers chez les enfants, c'est important pour la suite). Je travaille à Johns Hopkins Bayview et à l'Hôpital des Enfants de Maryland (Children's Hospital Maryland). J'exerce également mon métier dans un service pédiatrique général, d'où les bébés bien portants que j'ai visité ce matin. Je prends aussi du temps pour faire du sport au centre de la communauté de Baltimore, avec quelques amis.

Actuellement, c'est la fin de semaine. Aussi ai-je jugé que j'avais besoin d'une pause. Une fois que j'eu rejoins ma maison, je me pointais dans ma chambre pour troquer mes habits contre des fringues de sport. Une petite course de trois kilomètres me ferait le plus grand bien. Je pensais à prendre mon short de bain, pour après.

Je finis mon petit entrainement vers 17h30, et j'avais même pris une douche. Mes pas me conduisirent dans la cuisine et je zieutais mon frigo. Manger. Je trouvais finalement quelques légumes que je comptais utiliser pour faire une salade, ainsi que des nouilles, du bacon et des œufs. Avec tous ces ingrédients, je n'eu aucun mal à préparer une petite vinaigrette et des pâtes carbonara. (NT :Super, maintenant, moi aussi j'ai faim)

Assis à la table de la cuisine, je remarquais que mon Blackberry sonnait depuis la table basse. Je le récupérais et constatait que Benjamin tentait de me joindre.

- Hey, quoi de neuf ? Dis-je en décrochant.

- Docteur E ! Il me saluait de la même manière que les enfants le faisaient. On se fait un match dimanche après midi. Tu te joins à nous ?

- Ouais ! Je pense que ça pourrait se faire. Quelle heure ? Demandais-je.

- Vers seize heure, seize heure trente. Dans ces eaux là quoi. Répondit-il.

- Ca marche pour moi. Je vois tout à l'heure. Je te ferais savoir si mes plans changent.

- Okay doc' ! A plus ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je finis mon plat et allais me coucher tôt.

Je lisais un livre, confortablement installé dans mon lit lorsque le téléphone fixe sonna. Ce devait être un membre de ma famille, étant donné que personne d'autre n'avait ce numéro.

- Allô ?

- Bonjours fiston.

- Salut Pa'. Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? Demandais-je.

- En fait, je viens d'appeler à ton appartement, mais tu n'as pas répondu. Comme tu n'as pas dit que tu allais en voyage, j'ai déduis que tu devais être à Essex. Enfin, c'était ça ou tu étais dans la maison d'une jolie demoiselle que tu ne veux pas qu'on rencontre… Me taquina-t-il.

Et il avait raison. Mes parents connaissaient toutes les personnes de mon entourage, et ce pour la bonne raison qu'ils étaient dans le même réseau social, ou dans le médical.

- D'accord. C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis avec personne en ce moment. Que puis-je faire pour toi papa ? Ris-je.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais libre pour le dîner dimanche soir. J'aimerais saisir l'opportunité d'avoir ma famille rassemblée, pour une fois que tout le monde est en ville. Annonça-t-il.

Il avait raison. Ma sœur, Alice voyageait souvent à travers l'Europe afin de trouver l'inspiration pour ses créations. Mon frère, lui, va d'un coin à l'autre du pays pour les affaires.

- Oui papa, je serais là. J'ai juste un match avec les enfants du centre l'après midi. Ensuite, je serais entièrement disponible.

- Merveilleux ! A dimanche alors. Bonne nuit fiston !

- Toi aussi papa. Embrasse maman pour moi. Finis-je avant de raccrocher.

J'ai lu encore quelques pages de mon livre, et m'endormis.

Samedi, j'ai passé mon temps à glander à la maison. J'ai fait un jogging, j'ai mangé et j'ai joué au piano jusque 18h. Je me suis préparé un bon petit plat, et me suis engouffré dans mon repaire, à savoir la salle de musique. J'ai joué à la Xbox jusque 21h. Je me suis jeté sur mon lit et me suis envolé au pays des rêves à peine le visage sur l'oreiller.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompit mes rêveries. Je fouillais les draps, avec l'énergie d'une personne âgée. Je l'ai finalement trouvé.

- Allô ?

- Edward, c'est Tyler. Mon collègue d'hôpital.

- Hey mec, quoi de neuf ? Demandais en me frottant les yeux et réprimant un bâillement.

- Désolé de te réveiller, mais ta patiente, Katie Marshall a eu des vomissements excessifs cette nuit. Je l'ai admise hier et j'ai commencé une ligne de fluides IV. Tu sais venir ? Elle t'a demandé. M'informa-t-il.

Je regardais l'horloge et déchiffrais les aiguilles. 7h20.

- Ouais, je suis à Essex. Je ne serais pas là avant une bonne demi-heure. Tu peux déjà faire une prise de sang complète et faire un comptage de réticulocyte ? Demandais-je.

- Ouais, bien sûr. C'est dans mes cordes. A tout à l'heure.

Je m'étirais dans mon lit et pris une douche. C'était dimanche, et je mis un pantalon kaki peu formel et un polo beige. J'ai regroupé mes affaires et quittais la maison avant de sauter dans ma Volvo S80 argentée.

Quand je fus sur l'autoroute, j'activais le bluetooth et appelais le Children's Hospital. J'ai demandé une connexion à la chambre de Kate.

-Bonjour. Répondis la maman de la petite.

- Madame Marshall ? Ici le docteur Edward Cullen. Vous pourriez me passer Katie s'il vous plaît ?

- Tout de suite Docteur. Attendez juste un instant.

- Bonjour doc E. Je ne me sens pas très bien. L'autre docteur a dit que vous alliez venir me voir ? Dans combien de temps serez vous là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une traite. Ce qui me fit rire.

Katie avait onze ans. La pauvre était atteinte d'une Leucémie aiguë lymphoblastique. Elle venait tout juste de terminer son cycle de chimiothérapie et je suspectais ce dernier d'être la cause des vomissements.

- Je suis en route ma grande. J'espère que le trafic sera assez fluide, et je serais là dans vingt minutes. Tu continue à vomir ? Demandais-je.

- Non, depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai plus vomi. Ils m'ont encore mis une aiguille Doc… Ca me fait mal. Dit-elle. J'avais le cœur déchiré à entendre la douleur dans sa voix.

- On n'avait pas le choix ma belle. On ne veut pas que tu sois déshydratée. Ecoute, calmes-toi, j'arrive bientôt. Lui dis-je, en mettant le plus de positive attitude dans ma voix.

- Ok Doc E. Au revoir.

Je poursuivis ma route et arrivais à l'hôpital dans les temps, comme annoncé. Je me parquais sur l'emplacement réservé au personnel sur le parking. Je suis passé devant la salle de jeux, et remarquais que Chelsea, une bénévole, lisait un livre aux enfants malades. Elle était à, quoi, sept mois de grossesse ? D'ailleurs, elle allait devoir bientôt renoncer temporairement à son passe-temps à l'hôpital. Son mari, Afton, travaille au service orthopédique de l'hôpital.

Je me rendis à bureau des infirmières pour récupérer le dossier de Katie.

- Pourrais-je avoir le dossier du 224, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oh, bonjour docteur Cullen. Je n'étais pas au courant que vous travailliez aujourd'hui. Constata Lauren, en recherchant le dossier dans une énorme armoire en fer.

Lorsqu'elle me le donna, elle s'arrangea pour que nos mains se touchent. Je pris la décision de l'ignorer, au fond, ses avances sont perpétuelles, et surtout peu discrètes. La seule chose qu'elle voudrait, c'est coucher avec moi dans le hall… Je lus une certaine partie du dossier de Katie et me rendis dans sa chambre.

Je toquais à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Katie !

- Doc E ! Vous êtes là ! Dit-elle tout en rebondissant sur son lit.

Elle fit bouger ses bras dans tous les sens, et l'espace d'un instant, j'eu peur qu'elle arrache son cathéter. Je marchais vers son lit et posais ma main sur son épaule.

- Calmes-toi ma grande. Il ne faut pas que ton drain se casse.

Heureusement, elle finit par arrêter de remuer et me fis un large sourire.

- Alors, je crois que les vomissements sont dus à la chimio. Etant donné qu'elle n'a pas été malade ces deux dernières heures, elle est probablement sur la voie de la guérison. Toute fois, je préfère la garder cette nuit à l'hôpital, par mesure de sécurité. Expliquais-je à sa mère.

- D'accord. Si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Répondit-elle tout en se rapprochant de sa fille. Ses doigts se sont enfuis dans la masse de cheveux blonds qu'avait sa fille.

Je suis resté un peu plus longtemps et regardait un épisode des Totally Spies sur Disney Channel. Quand elle tomba de sommeil, je sortis de la pièce après les avoir salué. Je suis passé devant le bureau des infirmières, et dieu sois loué, Lauren était absente. Malgré tout le destin s'acharnait sur moi : Sara avait pris sa place. Elle était pire que Lauren.

J'écrivais mes constations sur les autre fiches quand elle vint vers moi, avec une démarche de cougar. Elle se mit à se frotter à mon bras comme une chatte.

- Bonjour docteur Cullen… Dit-elle. J'aurais juré qu'elle ronronnait. La bile remonta au fond de ma gorge.

- Bonjour Sara. Dis-je poliment sans lever le regard de mes fiches. Je dégageais mon bras d'un coup sec.

- Je me demandais si… Tu es libre cette nuit ? Nous pourrions peut-être, aller boire un verre, ou quelque chose… Dit-elle en reposant sa main sur mon bras. Les longs doigts courraient sur mon avant bras.

- Désolé, je suis occupé. Je dine avec ma famille ce soir.

Ouf, j'avais terminé ma dernière fiche. Je les regroupais, les tassaient sur la table et les lui donnais.

- Bonne journée Sara.

Je me retournais et repris ma route. Je regardais ma montre, et constatait que c'était l'heure de manger quelque chose pour le midi. Je suis passé chez Rusty Scupper.

Ma maison de ville était bien plus modeste que celle d'Essex. Il y avait deux étages, deux chambres. Passé par la porte d'entrée, un escalier à ma droite conduisait au deuxième étage. A gauche, un couloir relie le reste de l'appartement.

Le salon, où se trouvent des canapés rembourrés et une table basse rhys achetée dans un magasin de poterie, est à droite de la cuisine. J'y ai mis de l'inox, comme à Essex. Au bout du couloir, il y a une salle à manger et derrière, ma salle de musique avec le piano que mes parents m'ont offert. Le mur est entièrement fait avec du verre et donne accès à un balcon.

Je posais mon sac de nourriture sur la table basse et mangeais tout en regardant Discovery Health. Vers quatorze heures, je suis monté faire trempette dans ma baignoire avant d'aller au centre. En sortant, je me suis habillé d'un short de basket, d'un t-shirt noir moulant mes muscles et ma paire de Nike. J'ai aussi pris une serviette et mes tongs, mon téléphone, sans oublié mes clés.

J'arrivais sur le terrain du centre vers seize heures. Benjamin et Stefan s'échauffaient déjà. Je jetais mon sac près des leurs, et me joignis à eux.

- Hey les gars ! Ca carbure ?

- Heyy, mais qui voila ? T'es au courant ? Stefan a une nouvelle copiiiine ! M'informa Benjamin.

- Vraiment ? Comment est-elle ?

Je crois que je l'ai vu rougir.

- Son nom est Lucy. Elle est dans ma classe de chimie. Elle grande, mais a une tête de moins que moi. Ses cheveux blonds sont merveilleux, mais pas autant que ses yeux bruns clairs. Répondit Stefan.

- C'est cool mec ! J'espère que ça marchera bien ! Lui dis-je.

Après nous être échauffé, Joham, Jason et Max arrivèrent. Ce match était du 3 contre 3. On a attendu qu'ils aient eux aussi le temps de se préparer et nous avons débuté le match.

Benjamin, Joham et Max formait une équipe et Jason, Stefan et moi formions une autre. La première équipe à vingt points gagnait.

Le jeu a duré deux bonnes heures, et mon équipe avait gagné. Nous nous sommes étirés ensemble, et je les ais quittés.

Je garais ma voiture devant la maison de mes parents en même temps que ma sœur Alice. Je remarquais bien vite qu'elle était avec Jasper. Ce type était grand, blond aux yeux bleus, et accessoirement, le jumeau de Rosalie. Je saisissais mon sac et me dirigeais vers la maison.

- Salut Frangine ! Bonsoir Jasper. Les saluais-je en embrassant Alice sur la joue.

- Jour' frérot. Elle tapota la joue.

Jasper me tendit la main, que je serrais. Un peu trop fort sans doute car Alice me serra l'épaule.

- Sois gentil avec lui. Il m'aime vraiment. Dit-elle avant de pousser Jasper vers la maison.

Je les suivis. Ma mère nous réserva un accueil chaleureux derrière la porte. Elle laissa entrer en premier, me pinçant la joue.

- Pas de câlins avant que tu ne sois passé par la case « douche » et que tu te sois changé. Me dit-elle. Elle embrassa ensuite Alice et Jasper.

J'allais en haut dans l'une des chambre d'ami, pris une douche et me changeais.

Une fois descendu, je remarquais qu'Emmett et Rose étaient déjà arrivés et qu'ils discutaient avec Jasper.

- Tonton Edward !

Bree et Riley coururent vers mois et je les pris dans mes bras pour une séance « gros câlin ».

- Bonjour vous deux. Alors, cette première semaine à l'école ? Ils se mirent à parler en même temps. Ok ok ! Un à la fois. Les filles d'abord.

- J'ai deux nouvelles amies, Claire et Sasha ! Dit-elle en levant deux doigts. Après, mademoiselle Webber nous a fait faire des dessins pour nous casiers et elle nous a raconté pleiiins d'histoires !

Je me tournais vers Riley.

- J'ai fait aussi des bricolages pour mon casier. Et mon nouveau meilleur ami, c'est Austin. Et puis, mon institutrice est super jolie ! Il rougit comme une tomate et je ne pu retenir un rire.

Ma mère arrivait vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Je disais à Tonton Edward que Mlle Swan était très jolie et il a rit de moi. Répondit Riley en me pointant du doigt comme Emmett avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Ce n'est pas gentil Edward. Ma mère essayait de garder son sérieux.

- Je peux confirmer les affirmations de Riley quand il dit qu'elle est très jolie. Je suis sûre que si tu la voyais, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi.

Elle cligna de l'œil et emmena Riley dans la salle à manger. Ma mère m'a fait un clin d'œil, où vas le monde ? Je me levais et les suivis.

Nous étions assis à table et avions des conversations habituelles. La compagnie se portait bien, mon père essayait un nouvel antibiotique, ma mère avait de nouveaux clients, Alice faisait une nouvelle collection, Emmett a engagé Jasper comme consultant supplémentaire pour les prothèses et orthèses. Je donnais un bref compte rendu de l'état de mes patients. Je suis toujours le dernier si jamais mes nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, histoire de ne pas saper le moral de tout le monde.

Après le dîner, nous nous sommes dis au revoir, et je rentrais chez moi, me changeais, et me couchais.

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici le chapitre 2 ( si si)**

**La fiction de twilightdoctor est terminée, elle contient 39 chapitre et un épilogue. Tous ces chapitres sont enregistrés dans mon ordinateur, donc si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'originale, vous êtes assurés d'avoir la fin de la traduction ! **

**En espérant que le chapitre vous aie plus :**

**A vos claviers ! :)**

**Réponses aux Anonymes :**

**flopy69: Tu as bien compris ! Takeapen s'amuse à traduire, et moi, Poséidon-san, je m'occupe de tout ce qui est mise en page, correction, bêta lecture et publication :)**

Take et Poséidon


End file.
